Falling
by Senya1
Summary: Nicht erschrecken, ich hab nur den Titel geändert! NEUES CHAP! Im Kampf gegen Dark passiert etwas Unvorhergesehenes. Etwas, dass das Leben einiger Personen drastisch ändern wird...
1. Der Raub

Also: Wie gesagt ist das meine erste DN-Angel, also seit net so hart zu mir. Kritik vertrage ich allerdings trotzdem!   
Da das hier außerdem meine allererste Story bei Fanfiction.net ist bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das Rating richitg gemacht habe... Wenn das zu hoch ist, sagt bitte Bescheid.  
  
Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Yukiru Sugisaki und ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus. Ich geb sie auch ganz bestimmt zurück! Außerden verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld. (Spenden werden trotzdem dankend angenommen :-))  
  
Die Story spielt vor Krads Auftauchen, weil ich damit begonnen habe, als ich erst 3 Bände hatte und ihn jetzt nicht mehr einbauen will.  
  
Warnings gibts noch keine, ich denke wie gesagt über ne Sato/Dai nach und das wird sich ab dem 2. Chappy schon andeuten, aber von Shonen-Ai würde ich noch nicht reden wollen.   
  
Sooo, genug gelabert:   
  
**_Chappy 1: Der Raub_**  
  
Der Wind fegte über die Dächer. Es war noch kein wirklicher Sturm, aber das würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Einsam stand eine Gestalt auf einem Balkon. Die Kleidung flatterte wild, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören.   
Nur noch eine Stunde.   
Erneut wurden die Bäume von einer heftigen Böe erfasst. Am Nachthimmel türmten sich die Gewitterwolken. In weiter Ferne war ein Donnern zu hören.  
Die Gestalt drehte sich herum und ging in den Raum zurück, zu dem der Balkon gehörte. Die Balkontür schlug durch den Wind heftiger zu als es beabsichtigt gewesen war.   
Hier drinnen war von dem Unwetter nicht viel zu spüren, aber draußen wurde es von Minute zu Minute ungemütlicher.  
Zumindest ein Gutes hatte dieser Sturm: Ein gewisser Dieb würde heute abend Probleme mit dem Fliegen haben.  
Und das konnte ihm, Satoshi Hiwatari, dem Generalbeauftragten im Fall Dark, nur Recht sein.   
Er durchquerte den Raum und sah sich um. Es war sehr dunkel hier, aber das war durchaus beabsichtigt, denn er wollte Dark schlicht und ergreifend einsperren, nachdem er die kleine Statue gestohlen hatte.  
Überhaupt entsprach das heutige Ziel des Diebes ganz und gar nicht seinem Image.  
Die Statue, kaum 5 Zentimeter hoch, war weder besonders prunkvoll noch wertvoll. Allerdings war sie sehr kunstvoll angefertigt und bestach durch Detailreichtum. Sie zeigte einen Drachen auf einem Felsen am Meer.   
Die Glocke der benachbarten Kirche begann zu schlagen. 23 Uhr 30. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde.   
Dann war plötzlich ein Klacken zu Hören und ein leises, fast unhörbares Summen erfüllte den Raum. Neben dem Fenster blinkte ein rotes Lämpchen auf und ein zweites bei der Statue schien ihm zu antworten.   
Hiwatari gestattete sich ein leichtes Lächeln.   
Dies war eine besondere Überraschung für Dark. Sobald er die Statue von ihrem Platz nehmen würde, würden sich am Fenster Laserstrahlen aktivieren. Hinter der Tür, der einzigen Fluchtmöglichkeit, die ihm bleiben würde, war eine Vorrichtung angebracht, die unter anderem ein Netz beinhaltete. Außerdem war der Rest des Gebäudes voller Polizisten.   
Dark konnte nicht entkommen und wenn er wider Erwarten doch eine Lösung finden würde, dann gab es ja immer noch Hiwatari selbst.   
Alles war vorbereitet.  
Der junge Detektiv setzte sich, an eine Säule gelehnt, auf den kalten Boden.  
  
Nun musste er nur noch warten.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Ich frage mich, was Hiwatari vor hat/  
„Was soll er schon vorhaben, er bekommt mich doch eh nicht. Ich bin ein Meisterdieb, schon vergessen?"  
Mit einem weiteren kräftigen Flügelschlag brachte Wizz Dark näher zum Museum. Es wurde immer schwerer für ihn, die Richtung zu halten, aber noch war er stärker als der Sturm.   
/Trotzdem, ich glaube er hat etwas vor. Ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl... /  
„Wenn du denkst, dass ich deswegen kneife: Vergiss es! Du machst dir überhaupt viel zu viele Sorgen."  
/Das ist immer noch besser als sich gar keine zu machen/   
„Bist du dir da sicher?? Ich meine... Aaaaahhhhhh"   
Ein Windstoß erfasste Dark und lies ihn kurz hilflos herumwirbeln, bevor Wizz das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Wow! Hey, das war cool!"  
/COOL?!?!?! Wir sind fast abgestürzt! / Daisukes Stimme klang, als wäre er kurz davor, sich vor Angst in die Hosen zu machen, dachte Dark.  
„Aber eben nur fast. Und jetzt halt den Mund, oder hör zumindest auf, dir ständig Sorgen zu machen. Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln."  
Daisuke murmelte irgendetwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, blieb aber ruhig.  
Ohne größere Zwischenfälle, sah man davon ab, das sie noch ein paar mal nur knapp einem tödlichen Sturz auf die Dächer entgingen, kamen sie am Museum an.  
Dark landete auf dem Balkon, auf dem Hiwatari gestanden hatte.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiwatari hörte die Schritte auf dem Balkon. Dark war also pünktlich.   
Nun, das Spiel konnte beginnen.  
Die Balkontür schwang auf und Dark betrat den Raum. Hiwatari tauchte noch tiefer in den Schatten der Säule.   
Dark schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Er sah sich misstrauisch um und ging dann auf die Statue zu.   
Noch einmal sah der Dieb sich um.  
Hiwatari hielt die Luft an. Auf keinen Fall sollte er ihn jetzt schon entdecken. Doch das Glück war offensichtlich auf seiner Seite.  
Dark nahm die Statue.   
Ein scharfes Zischen war zu hören, als sich die Laser aktivierten.   
Dark fuhr herum. Ohne ein Wort ging er auf die Laser zu.   
Hiwatari konnte ihn nun nicht mehr sehen und trat aus dem Schatten.   
„Na, hat dich da jemand eingesperrt?", fragte er im zynischsten Ton, den er zustande brachte.   
Dark wandte den Kopf zu ihm und grinste. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht" und damit warf er die Statue zwischen zwei Lasern auf den Balkon. Doch anstatt, dass sie am Boden zerschellte, wurde sie aufgefangen.  
Dark trat auf dem Balkon vor die Tür und griente. „Siehst du?"  
Der Dark im Zimmer verschwamm plötzlich und wurde zu Daisukes Haustier in unverwandelter Form. Auf diese Art geschrumpft, konnte er zwischen den Lasern hindurch, deren Abstand auch für ein Kind viel zu klein gewesen wären.   
Dark hob sein Haustier auf und sah dann wieder in das Zimmer hinein.   
Hiwatari stand neben dem Podest für die Statue.  
„Was tut der da?", fragte Dark.  
/Verschwinde endlich, solange er noch da drinnen ist/   
Aber wie immer ignorierte Dark seine jüngere andere Hälfte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hektisch drückte Hiwatari ein paar Knöpfe an der Apparatur, die für die Laserstrahlen verantwortlich war. Dann leuchtete ein Feld auf.   
Schnell drückte der Detektiv seinen Daumen darauf.   
Der Mechanismus konnte zwischen 23 Uhr 30 und 2 Uhr nur durch dieses Feld deaktiviert werden.   
Das Feld las seinen Daumenabdruck und mit einem Piepsen verschwanden die Laserstrahlen.  
Dark riss die Augen auf. Doch bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte, sprintete Hiwatari auch schon auf den Balkon zu.  
Der Dieb drehte sich um und rannte zur Brüstung, doch Wizz war noch immer unverwandelt. Dark kraulte ihn am Kopf und das Tier wurde wieder zu Dark geflügeltem Gefährten.  
Beinahe hektisch faltete Wizz die Flügel auseinander.  
Aber es war zu spät. Hiwatari war schon heran.   
Der Detektiv sprang ab und bekam Dark, der sich noch wegdrehen wollte, am Kragen zu fassen.   
Aber die Brüstung war zu nahe. Sein eigener Schwung trug Hiwatari über die Brüstung hinweg. Seine Hände verloren Darks Kleidung wieder und er fiel unaufhaltsam auf die Dächer der Stadt zu.  
Sooo, erstes Chappy beendet. Aber keine Angst, ich werde Hiwatari nicht allzulange fallen lassen. Die überarbeitete Version des zwiten Chappys kommt bald!  
Bis denne! 

Und REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Das Ende?

Soo, da bin ich wieder! Das 2. Chappy ist überarbeitet, wie ihr sehen könnt. Viel Spaß damit!  
Die Charaktere gehören immer noch nicht mir und ich krieg hierfür auch keinen müden Cent.  
  
**_Chappy 2: Das Ende?_**  
  
Auf dem Balkon stand Dark. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah er Hiwatari fallen.  
Ich muss etwas tun, wurde ihm klar. Er konnte und wollte den jungen Detektiv nicht sich selbst überlassen.  
Zusammen mit Wizz ließ er sich vom Balkon fallen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Dächer kamen näher. Warum musste es so enden? Warum jetzt?  
Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Der Plan war perfekt gewesen. Dark musste es gewusst haben.  
Wie sonst hätte er auf die Idee kommen können dieses... Kaninchen den Diebstahl begehen zu lassen?  
Nur noch wenige Meter bis zu den Dächern.   
Hoffentlich gab Daisuke sich nicht die Schuld dafür...   
Daisuke? Warum in aller Welt musste er jetzt an ihn denken? Dark war der Sinn seines Lebens gewesen und er hatte schändlich versagt. Mit ihm starben auch die Hikari, denn er war der letzte Nachkomme dieser Familie.   
In Zukunft würde es niemanden geben, der Dark würde aufhalten können.   
Hiwatari schloss die Augen. Der Aufprall musste jeden Moment kommen.   
Daisuke... Vater... es tut mir leid...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wizz schlug mit den Flügeln so kräftig und so schnell er konnte.   
Aber das würde nicht ausreichen. Er würde ihn nicht mehr erreichen, bevor er auf die Dächer aufschlug.   
Hiwatari würde sterben.   
Irgendwie machte es Dark traurig. Hiwatari war sein Gegner gewesen, aber er hatte diese Streitereien mit ihm auch immer genossen.  
Wenn er nicht mehr war... Es würde langweilig werden.   
Niemand, der ihn aufhalten konnte.   
Niemand, der Nacht für Nacht auf ihn wartete und versuchte, ihn zu fangen.  
Keine ironischen Kommentare mehr, wenn er in der Klemme steckte...  
"VERDAMMT! Es darf nicht so enden!!!! Er DARF nicht sterben!! HIWATARI!!!!!!!" /NEEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNN! /   
Ein Blitz war über der Stadt zu sehen, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Riku, sieh mal. Ein Licht. Es ist wunderschön."  
"Ein Blitz?"  
"Nein, sieh doch."  
"Ja, du hast recht, woher es nur kommt?"   
"Vielleicht von Dark? In der Richtung liegt das Museum."  
"Ach Risa du Dummerchen, Dark kann doch nicht leuchten."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wieder donnerte es. Noch ein letztes Mal öffnete Hiwatari die Augen.   
Licht... Alles was er sehen konnte, war Licht.   
Bin ich schon tot? Woher kommt dieses Licht?   
Ich... kenne es, ich habe es schon einmal gespürt. Aber wo nur?  
Es ist warm... Daisuke... Warum muss ich schon wieder an ihn denken?  
Beinahe sanft berührte das Dach seinen Rücken. Er spürte keinen Schmerz. Er spürte nur noch das Licht.   
Seine Welt wurde dunkel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark hatte die Augen fest geschlossen als er seine Verzweiflung herausschrie.  
Er konnte und wollte den Aufprall nicht sehen, der jetzt folgen müsste. Nach seinem Aufschrei war Daisuke wieder verstummt. Nur hin und wieder waren leise Laute zu hören.   
Weinte der Junge etwa?  
Wizz bremste den Flug ab.   
Dark öffnete die Augen. Eins nach dem Anderen.  
Hiwatari. Der schlanke, schon fast zierliche Junge lag unter ihm auf dem Dach. Friedlich sah er aus. Fast, als würde er schlafen.  
Dark landete neben ihn und legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines ehemaligen Rivalen. Eine einsame Träne fiel auf Hiwataris Hemd.   
Das Gewitter schien vorüber zu sein, die ersten Regentropfen begannen zu fallen.  
Hiwatari... Er ist warm, wie lebendig. Ich glaube sogar, sein Herz zu spüren.  
Dark schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nein, Hiwatari war tot. Zu der Träne gesellte sich eine weitere und dann noch eine.   
Der Regen wurde stärker.  
Dark schluchzte. Durch die Bewegung rutsche Darks Hand ein wenig nach unten und sein Handballen berührte das Notizbuch.   
Hiwatari war immer am Schreiben gewesen.   
Was er sich wohl alles notiert hatte?   
Dark hob die Hand, um das Notizbuch aus der Tasche zu nehmen, verharrte dann aber. Nein, er hatte kein Recht, es sich zu nehmen.   
Er lies die Hand wieder sinken.  
Und da spürte er es wieder. Hiwataris Herzschlag. Diesmal war er sich sicher, dass es keine Einbildung war.   
Er griff an Hiwataris Hals und tastete nach der Halsschlagader.  
Tatsächlich.  
Der Schlag war schwach und kaum wahrzunehmen, aber er war definitiv vorhanden. Hiwatari lebte!  
Die Dunkelheit, in die Daisuke sich eingewickelt hatte, lichtete sich. Vor Darks geistigem Auge erschien Daisuke.   
Sein Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, aber in seine Augen kehrte langsam die Hoffnung zurück.  
Dark stand auf und nahm Hiwatari auf die Arme. Dann befahl er Wizz loszufliegen.   
Aus den vereinzelten Regentropfen war mittlerweile ein Regenguss geworden. Obwohl Wizz' Schwingen nass wurden und er das doppelte Gewicht tragen musste, kamen sie sicher am Haus der Niwa an.   
Soo, Ende Chappy 2!   
Wer gedacht hat, ich lasse Hiwatari einfach so sterben, möge bitte die Hand heben. *g*  
Nein, ich könnte doch nie meinen geliebten Hiwatari sterben lassen...  
Bald gibts das 3. Chappy und auch das 4. ist schon so gut wie fertig. (und noch keine Ende in Sicht)  
Naja, bis denne!  
Und nicht vergessen: Review!!!!


	3. Eine Welt

Soo, da bin ich wieder!   
Die Leutchen hier gehören immer noch Yukiru Sugisaki und ich verdiene auch nichts mit meinem Geschreibsel  
  
Wir erinnern uns: Hiwatari fiel vom Balkon und schlug auf das Dach auf.   
Logisch, dass er ne Weile bewusstlos bleibt und nicht gleich wieder aufspringt. Gucken wir mal, wie es ihm so geht...  
  
**_Chappy 3: Eine Welt_**  
  
Es war dunkel. Nichts schien durch diese Dunkelheit dringen zu können.  
Er lag auf einer Wiese. Es musste geregnet haben, denn das Gras war noch nass.  
Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Aber er war nicht gefangen und hatte auch keine Schmerzen.  
Er war einfach nur unfähig zu jeder Bewegung.   
Was war geschehen und, noch wichtiger, wer war er selbst?   
Er wusste es nicht mehr. Einst hatte er es gewusst, doch die Erinnerung war verblasst.  
Er wusste nicht einmal, wie lange er schon hier war. Waren es Tage, Wochen, Jahre oder nur Sekunden?   
Aber in dieser Dunkelheit war die Zeit sowieso ohne Bedeutung. Es war nie spät oder zeitig, Zeit war einfach.   
Er wusste nicht, ob er je etwas anderes als diese Dunkelheit gesehen hatte. Aber er glaubte, einmal etwas anderes gekannt zu haben.  
Wärme und Licht.  
Er wollte es glauben, denn er hasste die einsame, kalte Dunkelheit.   
Wenn es etwas anderes gab, dann musste er es suchen.   
Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen. Langsam, Stück für Stück richtete er sich auf.  
Er wusste nicht, ob seine Beine ihn tragen würden, aber er musste es versuchen. Langsam stand er auf.  
Tatsächlich konnte er aufrecht gehen. Er konnte nichts sehen, aber er musste seinem Gefühl vertrauen.  
Vielleicht würde er in eine Spalte fallen. Dann wäre alles aus. Dann würde er das, was nicht dunkel war, nie finden.   
Er wusste nicht, ob es Spalten gab, und ob es dort dunkel sein würde, aber er spürte es.   
Er hob den Fuß und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt. Sowohl der Boden als auch sein Bein schienen sein Gewicht tragen zu können.   
Schnell zog er den anderen Fuß nach.   
Ein Schritt.  
Wie viele würde er gehen müssen?  
Würde er jemals finden, was er sich so wünschte?  
Wärme, Licht?  
Gab es überhaupt etwas, dass nicht dunkel war?  
Er würde es versuchen müssen. Er durfte nicht länger warten.  
Warum eigentlich nicht? Gab es in dieser zeitlosen Welt etwas, das ihn drängte?  
Etwas, das ihn drängte, zurückzukehren?  
Zurück? Wo war das? Wo kam er her?  
Er musste weitergehen, wenn er es erfahren wollte.  
Dem ersten Schritt folgten weitere. Kleine, wankende Schritte, aber er bewegte sich.  
Denn das war wichtig. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er war sich sicher, dass es so war.  
Niemals stehen bleiben.  
Immer weiter gehen.  
Das Gras unter seinen nackten Füßen wurde spärlicher. Kalter Nackter Fels trat an seine Stelle. Kleine Steine lagen auf dem Weg.   
Einmal stolperte er und fiel. Er schlug sich das Knie an, aber er richtete sich auf und ging weiter.   
Immer weiter.   
Nie stehen bleiben.   
In der erst vollkommenen Stille waren jetzt Geräusche zu hören. Ein Rauschen. Ein Fluss, ein Bach?  
Nein, tief in seinem inneren wusste er, dass es das Meer war. Ein Schwarzes Meer, das nie Licht zu sehen bekam.  
Ein Meer ohne Leben. Absolut tot und tödlich.   
Nach einer Weile wurde der Boden wieder weicher. Er schien auf Sand zu gehen. Er war also am Strand.   
Das Meeresrauschen war lauter geworden.  
Seine Füße durften das Wasser nie berühren. Das erschien ihm wie ein heiliger Grundsatz.  
Er ließ sich nieder. Sein Weg, der einzige Weg war durch das Wasser versperrt.   
War sein Weg hier zu Ende?  
War er wirklich in der Dunkelheit gefangen?  
Er hörte in sich hinein. Aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm eindeutig, dass das, was er suchte hinter dem Meer sein würde.   
Doch das Meer war tot und todbringend.  
Die Berührung würde ihn töten. Das wusste er ebenso sicher, wie er den Weg kannte.  
Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.  
_Warum wachst du nicht auf?_  
...  
Wer war das?  
Das Meer? Konnten die Wellen sprechen?  
Die Stimme. Sie klang so vertraut.  
Aber er hatte nie jemanden gekannt. Es hatte immer nur die Dunkelheit und ihn gegeben.  
Was hatte die Stimme gesagt?  
Warum wachst du nicht auf? Er war doch wach.  
Schon immer. Er hatte nie geschlafen. Er hatte immer in der Dunkelheit gelegen.  
Vielleicht hatte er sich die Stimme auch nur eingebildet.  
_Wo bist du nur?_  
'Hier, ich bin hier', wollte er rufen.  
Aber er konnte nicht sprechen. Hatte er es jemals gekonnt? Er hatte nie jemanden gehabt, mit dem er hätte sprechen können. Er wusste es nicht.  
  
_Satoshi..._  
Satoshi? Wer war das? Warum klang dieser Name so vertraut?  
War er das gewesen? Wann? Was war geschehen?  
Daisuke.   
Dieser Name.  
Er war im plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen. Woher kannte er ihn?   
Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien ein Gesicht.  
Nein, noch kein Gesicht, nur Bruchstücke.  
Rote Haare, rotbraune Augen, ein Lächeln. Immer freundlich. Wer war das? War das Daisuke?  
Wer er selbst? Satoshi? Satoshi Hiwatari?   
Schon wieder ein Gedanke aus dem Nichts. Er erinnerte sich.   
Also musste es noch etwas anderes geben, als Dunkelheit und als sein Leben hier.  
Es war noch keine Erinnerung an ein Leben, aber es waren Namen, Gesichter und es war vor allem das Licht, dass er noch immer suchte.  
Oder hatte er es mit seinen Erinnerungen gefunden?  
Wo war es? Er wollte das Licht spüren, Wärme auf seiner kalten Haut.  
Er richtete sich auf. Über dem Meer hatte sich die Dunkelheit gelichtet. Geblendet sah er weg.  
Seine Augen waren die Dunkelheit gewohnt. Nur seine Gedanken sehnten sich nach dem Licht.  
Er wollte um jeden Preis dieses Licht erreichen. Doch das Meer war wie eine Barriere.   
Waren seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle und Wünsche unsterblich? Sie mussten es sein, denn er konnte sich an Dinge erinnern, die er in diesem Körper nie getan hatte und er nie tun würde können.  
Er erhob sich wieder und ging auf das Licht zu. Das Meer, die Wellen kamen näher.  
Ein Teil von ihm schrie, er solle umkehren, bevor es zu spät sei, doch er wusste jetzt, was er tun musste.   
Seine Füße wurden von den Wellen umspült.  
In seinem ganzen Körper breiteten sich Schmerzen aus.  
Plötzlich konnte er Laute von sich geben.  
Er schrie vor Schmerzen.  
_Hiwatari, was hast du?_  
Wieder diese Stimme, besorgt, alarmiert. Daisuke. Es war Daisukes Stimme, wurde ihm klar.  
Plötzlich spürte er Wärme an seinen Schultern. Etwas, von dem er geglaubt hatte, es nie gekannt zu haben.  
Berührungen.   
Die Wärme gab ihm neue Kraft. Er ging weiter.   
Die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer, als seine Knie, seine Hüfte und schließlich seine Schultern im kalten Wasser verschwanden.  
Aber er schrie nicht mehr, denn er hatte die Wärme und das Licht gefunden.  
Er nahm einen letzten Atemzug von der kalten, feuchten Luft dieser Welt, bevor er hinabtauchte in das Licht.  
Das wars mal wieder. Hiwatari hat also einen Weg aus seiner Traumwelt gefunden.  
Und Daisuke scheint ihm geholfen zu haben...   
Naja, lass euch überraschen, wie es weiter geht.  
Bis denne! Und denkt an die Reviews!


	4. Das Licht

Hallöchen! Herzlich willkommen zum 4. Kapitel!  
Ich habe immer noch nicht genug Geld, um Sugisaki die Charaktere abkaufen zu können, also muss ich sie mir weiterhin ausleihen udn zurückgeben...  
Wer mir Spenden zukommen lassen möchte, bitte schön. Aber ich bekomm eigentlich kein Geld dafür, dass ich euch hier nerve.  
  
**_Chappy 4: Das Licht_**  
  
Satoshi Hiwatari öffnete die Augen.  
Im Zimmer war es hell.  
Er war noch nie hier gewesen, aber er vermutete, dass es Daisukes Zimmer war.  
Er war allein.  
Die Sonne schien zum halb geöffneten Fenster herein.  
Draußen waren Vögel zu hören. Es schien ein warmer Sommertag zu sein.  
Auch im Zimmer war es angenehm warm.  
Satoshi wandte seine Augen vom Fenster ab und sah sich im Raum um. Er lag in Daisukes Bett.   
An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein Schreibtisch und diverse Schränke. Zu seinen Füßen befand sich die Tür.  
An den Wänden waren Zeichnungen angebracht. Sie zeigten Dark, Daisuke, die Harada-Zwillinge und unter anderem auch ihn selbst.  
An jeder einzelnen war rechts unten ein Name zu lesen. Niwa Daisuke. Satoshi hatte nicht gewusst, dass Niwa zeichnen konnte.  
Im Kunstunterricht hatte er ihn zwar wie immer beobachtet, aber nie auf die Bilder geachtet. Aber sie waren gut gezeichnet.  
Eine Weile überlegte Hiwatari, warum sie trotz ihres Detailreichtums zwar schön, aber nicht real aussehen. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie im Manga-Stil gezeichnet waren.  
Hiwatari bemerkte, wie wenig er im Grunde über Niwa wusste. Er hatte ihn tagein tagaus beobachtet, aber er hatte meist nur gehofft, Hinweise auf Dark zu finden, den er zu fangen beabsichtigte.  
Niwa selbst fand auch in seinen Aufzeichnungen kaum Erwähnung, denn er hatte versprochen, Daisuke in Ruhe zu lassen. Und dieses Versprechen würde er halten.  
Weniger weil es Dark gewesen war, dem er es hatte geben müssen, sondern vielmehr, weil den Gedanken, Daisuke könnte wegen ihm etwas zustoßen, nicht ertragen konnte.  
Warum machte er sich Sorgen um Niwa? Er wusste es nicht.   
Die Tür öffnete sich.  
Hiwatari sah rötliche Haare und dachte schon, Daisuke würde hereinkommen. Aber es war nur seine Mutter.  
Sie sah, dass er wach war und maß ihn mit einem Blick, der schon nicht mehr als freundlich gelten konnte.  
Mit einem Scheppern stellte sie ein Tablett auf den Tisch neben dem Bett.  
Dann drehte sie sich um und ging wieder.  
Eigentlich brauchte er sich nicht über das unfreundliche Benehmen zu wundern.  
Schließlich war es sein Lebensziel, Dark zu fangen. Und Daisukes Mutter würde wohl kaum den Familienfeind mit offenen Armen empfangen.  
Daisuke musste mit Engelszungen geredet haben, damit er Hiwatari überhaupt bei sich einquartieren konnte.  
Wo war Daisuke überhaupt?  
Satoshi erinnerte sich an die dunkle Welt, die er ihm Traum gesehen hatte. Daisuke war bei ihm gewesen. Er hatte mit ihm gesprochen und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.  
Hiwatari war sich sicher, dass das wirklich geschehen war und nicht nur ein Teil des Traumes gewesen war.   
Der Geruch von Tee stieg ihm in die Nase.  
Er verschob den Gedanken an Daisuke auf später und warf einen Blick auf das Tablett. Unfreundlichkeit hin oder her, Daisukes Mutter hatte sich Mühe gegeben, um ihn durchzufüttern.  
Alles auf dem Tablett sah äußerst appetitlich aus und es war viel mehr, als er essen würde können.  
Aber er wusste, dass er sowieso viel zu wenig aß. Daisuke hingegen würde diese Portion sicher verdrücken können.  
Hiwataris Magen begann zu knurren. Er hob das Tablett auf die Bettdecke und widmete sich für eine Weile ganz der Aufgabe, den Magen wieder ruhig zu stellen.  
Als er fertig war, hatte er das Gefühl, keinen Bissen mehr herunter zu bekommen.  
Das Tablett war merklich leerer geworden und er hatte mehr gegessen als er sich zugetraut hätte.   
Er stellte das Tablett zurück und versuchte aufzustehen. Er konnte sich zwar ganz aufsetzen, doch bereits diese kleine Bewegung bereitete ihm Rückenschmerzen. Er stellte die Beine auf den Boden und wollte sich hinstellen, aber so weil kam er nicht. Sofort begann das Zimmer um ihn herum dunkler zu werden und der Rücken schmerzte unerträglich. Wenn er weitermachte, würde er möglicherweise umkippen und Daisuke würde ihn hilflos auf dem Boden liegend vorfinden. Nein, das wollte er sich und ihm nicht antun. Er legte sich auf das Bett zurück und schloss die Augen. Nach einer Weile ließen seine Kopfschmerzen wieder nach. Erneut öffnete sich die Tür. Hiwatari ließ die Augen geschlossen. Es würde sowieso nur Daisukes Mutter sein, die das Tablett abholen wollte.  
Aber statt der schnellen Schritte von vorher waren nun leichte, langsame, fast zögernde zu hören.  
Satoshi wollte die Augen öffnen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte.   
"Hiwatari?" Wieder die besorgte, sanfte Stimme von Daisuke. Ebenso wie er sie von seinem Traum her in Erinnerung hatte.  
Warum klang die Stimme besorgt? Warum sollte sich Daisuke Sorgen um ihn machen?  
Ohne ihn würde es Dark viel leichter haben und Daisuke hätte niemanden mehr, der ihm ständig nachspionierte.  
Hätte er sich umgekehrt Sogen um Daisuke gemacht? Oder um Dark? Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte er diese Frage mit einem klaren Nein beantworten können, aber jetzt war er nur noch verwirrt.  
Er hatte sich nie Gedanken um sich selbst gemacht. Er hatte immer nur Informationen über Dark gesammelt und sich nie erlaubt, Gefühle für irgendjemanden, nicht einmal für sich Selbst zu entwickeln.  
Doch der Sturz schien ihn seiner Selbstkontrolle beraubt zu haben. Plötzlich machte er sich Sorgen und sehnte sich nach Wärme, nach andern Menschen.  
Ihm fiel ein, dass Daisuke ihn angesprochen hatte.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen.  
Als Niwa das bemerkte, zog er hastig seine Hand von Hiwataris Stirn zurück.  
Auf seine Wangen hatte sich ein leichter Rotton gelegt, bemerkte Satoshi. Er sah verlegen aus, aber seine Augen strahlten vor Freude.  
Hiwatari konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke erschien dieses Lächeln als das Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte.   
Endlich, nach zwei langen Tagen Bewusstlosigkeit war er wieder zu sich gekommen.  
Die Körperlichen Verletzungen waren nicht sehr schlimm gewesen. Der Rücken hatte eine schmerzhafte, aber ungefährliche Schürfwunde abbekommen und auch sonst waren es mehr oder weniger nur Kratzer.  
Aber Hiwatari war nicht aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufgewacht.   
Dark hatte ihm erzählt, dass sich das Gehirn eines Menschen, wenn er aus großer Höhe abstürzt, automatisch abschaltet, um den Menschen vor den Schmerzen des Aufpralls zu bewahren.  
Warum Hiwatari kaum das Dach berührt hatte, war ihm, Daisuke, ein Rätsel geblieben.  
Doch am Tag nach dem Absturz hatte ihm Saehara Fotos gezeigt. Darauf war der Absturz zu sehen.  
Hiwatari hatte auf dem vorletzten Bild das Dach fast erreicht. Auch Dark war darauf zu sehen gewesen.

 Aber er hatte seltsam ausgesehen. Saehara hatte nichts bemerkt, aber Daisuke war aufgefallen, dass Dark wie eine Mischung aus Daisuke und Dark aussah.  
Auf dem letzten Bild war nichts zu sehen, es war total überbelichtet.  
Saehara hatte ihm, mit Bestätigung der Harada-Zwillinge erzählt, dass plötzlich Darks Umgebung strahlend hell geworden sei.  
Daisuke hatte aber vor allem das vorletzte Bild interessiert.  
Er selbst hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wie auch Dark, die Augen geschlossen gehabt.  
Er wusste nur noch, dass er in Gedanken laut geschrieen hatte.  
Er nahm das Foto mit nach Hause. Emiko, seine Mutter, konnte sich Darks Aussehen auch nicht erklären, aber sie hatte eine Vermutung.  
Mit einer Videokamera hatten sie eine Verwandlung in Dark und zurück aufgenommen. Und die Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt.  
Auf dem Bild war eine Phase der Verwandlung von Dark in Daisuke zu sehen.  
Er musste sich also kurzzeitig verwandelt haben. Seltsamerweise konnten sich aber weder er noch Dark daran erinnern.  
Emiko hatte nur gemeint, dass ihre Gedanken in dem Moment vielleicht so ähnlich gewesen waren, dass es kein Unterschied war, wer von den Beiden den Körper steuerte.  
Also hatte er das seltsame Bild geklärt. Aber das Licht blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Auch sein Großvater hatte ihm da nicht weiterhelfen können.  
Aber solche Gedanken waren jetzt zweitrangig. Hiwatari war wieder zu sich gekommen!  
Daisuke wollte ihm so viel sagen, ihm so viele Fragen stellen, aber als er in dieses lächelnde Gesicht sah, brachte er kein Wort heraus.  
Warum eigentlich war er von diesem Lächeln so gebannt?  
Hiwatari war doch nur ein Klassenkamerad, noch nicht einmal ein Freund, und Darks Gegner, oder etwa nicht?  
Urplötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Hiwatari hatte etwas gesagt.  
Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er es gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
Nur langsam puzzelte sein Gehirn aus dem Gehörtem einen Satz: "Wo warst du?"  
"In der Schule, es ist doch erst drei Uhr."  
"Aber du warst doch eben noch hier... du hast mit mir gesprochen..."  
"Du hast letzte Nacht sehr unruhig geschlafen, da habe ich mit dir gesprochen. Du hast immer wieder Sätze wie 'Wo bin ich?' und 'Ich will nicht hier bleiben' gesagt. Wo in aller Welt warst du? Oder wolltest du von hier weg?"  
Hiwatari schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann erzählte er Daisuke von seinem Traum.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Er wusste selbst nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, Daisuke alles zu erzählen.  
Immerhin waren Träume ein Teil von ihm selbst und seiner Persönlichkeit.  
Wieso war er also bereit, einen Teil von sich selbst Daisuke zu zeigen?  
Normalerweise hütete er seine wahren Gefühle, wenn er denn welche hatte, wie seinen Augapfel.   
Aber bei Daisuke war es anders. Für ihn bedeutete der Rotschopf Wärme.  
Er erinnerte sich gern wieder an die sanfte Berührung seiner Schulter.  
Als er jetzt mit Daisuke sprach fühlte er sich geborgen. Noch nie hatte er dieses Gefühl gegenüber jemandem gehabt.  
Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, Dark könnte das Wissen, das er so erlangte, gegen ihn nutzen, aber er verwarf den Gedanken ebenso schnell wieder.  
Zu sicher fühlte er sich, wenn er in diese Augen sah.  
Vertrauen...   
Er hatte sein Licht gefunden.  
  
Konnte er nun glücklich werden?  
Hiwatari ist also wieder wach und zum ersten Mal scheint er jemandem zu vertrauen... Warum ausgerechnet Daisuke?  
Und warum macht sich Daisuke offensichtlich Sorgen um ihn?  
Dies und noch vieles mehr in einem der nächsten Kapitel!  
Bis denne, und reviewt mir mal!


	5. Das Bild

Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber ich in wieder da!

Was Leyas Frage betrifft, ob es denn nun eine Sato/Dai werden würde, kann ich nur sagen, dass das von euch abhängt. Die Ansätze dafür scheinen zumindest auf Seiten Satoshis vorhanden zu sein. Ich persönlich würde eine Sato/Dai machen, aber wenn ihr was anderes wollt... Bitte schön!

Ach ja, ich muss mich noch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Daisukes Mutter die Haare gefärbt habe. Im Manga sah es aus, als hätte sie dieselbe Farbe wie Daisuke, aber in Wirklichkeit ist es ein Dunkelblonder bis hellbrauner Ton. Tut mir leid, aber ich kann und werde es nicht ändern, weil sonst meine Story nicht mehr stimmt.

Mir gehören die Charas immer noch net und ich verdiene auch immer noch kein Geld.

Und los geht's! Enjoy!

**__**

Chappy 5: Das Bild 

„Seht mal. Er ist wieder da!"

„Er war lange krank, was er wohl hatte?"

„Ob es stimmt, das Dark ihn verletzt hat und er fast gestorben wäre?" 

„Wenn das wahr ist, dann kann Dark was erleben, egal wie gut er aussieht. Hiwatari ist immer noch mein Favorit!"

Eifriges Getuschel hatte eingesetzt, als Satoshi Hiwatari nach eineinhalb Wochen zum ersten mal wieder das Klassenzimmer betrat. 

Er war, kurz nachdem er aufgewacht war, wieder in seine Wohnung gezogen und war ‚ihm' größtenteils aus dem Weg gegangen.

Heute war er zwar nicht der erste, wie sonst immer, aber Daisuke war trotzdem noch nicht da. Satoshi ignorierte die Mädchen, die wie üblich um ihn herumsprangen und wissen wollten, wo er denn gewesen wäre. Anscheinend hatte ihnen Saehara nicht erzählt, dass er einige Zeit bei Niwa gewesen war. Das war zwar ungewöhnlich, konnte ihm aber nur Recht sein. Er ging zum Fenster und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz. Aus seiner Hemdtasche nahm er sein Notizbuch und den Kuli und begann, sich Notizen zu machen. 

Etwa fünf Minuten später trat Daisuke ein. Unter dem Arm trug er einen in einen Beutel gepackten rechteckigen Gegenstand. Er ging zu seinem Platz, stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und begann, seine Sachen auszupacken. Satoshi sah hoch und begegnete Daisukes Blick. 

Der nickte ihm zu und murmelte ein Guten Morgen, sah aber sofort wieder weg und schien sich auf seine Tasche zu konzentrieren. Hiwatari sah wieder auf seine Notizen zurück und murmelte ‚Guten Morgen, Niwa-kun.', allerdings zu leise, als das es irgendjemand hören hätte können.

Nachdem er Daisuke seinen Traum erzählt hatte, waren sie beide in eine Art peinliches Schweigen verfallen, aus dem sie Daisukes Mutter  gerettet hatte, indem sie Daisuke zum Abendessen gerufen hatte. Er hatte Hiwatari gefragt, ob er mitkommen wolle und der hatte zu seinem Erstaunen eingewilligt. Normalerweise brauchte er so gut wie kein Essen, doch sein Magen knurrte, als hätte er tagelang und nicht nur stundenlang nichts gegessen. Das Essen war in völligem Schweigen verliefen. Daisukes Mutter hatte hartnäckig versucht, ihn mit Blicken aufzuspießen und ebenso hartnäckig hatte Niwas Vater versucht, sympathisch zu wirken. Beides hatte dazu beigetragen, dass er sich nur noch unwohler und unwillkommen gefühlt hatte. Er hatte auf Daisukes Bitten noch eine Nacht im Hause Niwa verbracht und war dann heim gegangen, nachdem ihm der Rotschopf das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, ihn anzurufen, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte. 

Die restliche Zeit hatte er zu Hause gesessen, sich Pläne ausgedacht und sich ausgeruht. Hauptsächlich waren seine Gedanken aber um Daisuke gekreist. Er hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, warum er das Gefühl hatte, Daisuke so vertrauen zu können. Und noch mehr hatte es ihn gewundert, dass er es nicht bereute, Daisuke von dem Traum erzählt zu haben. Er hatte versucht, seine Gefühle (Gefühle?) für den Rotschopf zu ergründen, war aber wenig erfolgreich gewesen zu sein.

Daisuke hatte auch nicht versucht, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Hiwatari war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn er einfach vor seiner Tür gestanden hätte. Aber Niwa sorgte sich anscheinend doch nicht um Satoshi, wie dieser geglaubt hatte.    

Ohne, dass es Satoshi bemerkt hatte, war die Lehrerin eingetreten und der Unterricht hatte begonnen. Obwohl ihm über eine Woche Stoff fehlte, verstand er ohne Probleme, über was sie sprach. Nicht, dass es ihn interessiert hätte. Dennoch zwang er sich, wenigstens zum Schein ein paar Notizen zu machen.  

Niwa schräg vor ihm schien es genauso zugehen, denn der Junge hatte sich zurückgelehnt und skizzierte etwas auf ein Blatt. Aus seinen großzügigen Bleistiftstrichen entnahm Satoshi, dass es sich nicht um eine Notiz für den Unterricht handeln konnte. Stattdessen schien der Rothaarige zu malen. Hiwatari hatte immer noch die Zeichnungen vor Augen, die er in Niwas Zimmer gesehen hatte. Er nahm sich vor, in der heutigen Kunststunde etwas mehr auf Daisukes Bilder zu achten. 

Satoshi wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mehr dem Unterricht zu, auch wenn es ihn noch immer nicht interessierte. Endlich läutete es zur Pause. Als nächstes war Mathematik angesagt. Etwas missmutig trabte Hiwatari zum Mathezimmer. Den Gang entlang, Treppe, wieder Gang, rechts die Tür, sein Platz am Fenster in der vorletzten Reihe. Er musste wie nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Sein Blick suchte wieder nach Niwa. Der hatte offensichtlich keine besonders gute Laune, schien das aber verbergen zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich, um die ältere Harada, die neben ihm herlief und unentwegt auf ihn einredete, nicht zu kränken. Immerhin waren die beiden zusammen, auch wenn ihr Verhältnis mehr freundschaftlich zu sein schien. 

Hiwatari sah weiter nach vorn, als Daisuke in der Tür verschwunden war. Wie erwartet hatte ihn seine Füße zum Mathezimmer getragen. Eine weitere langweilige Stunde. Danach war Mittagspause und Hiwatari hatte sich vorgenommen, Daisuke anzusprechen. Allerdings war ihm noch kein Vorwand eingefallen. Der Lehrer trat mit dem Klingeln ein und der Unterricht begann. Die Klasse schien in der vergangenen Woche das alte Thema beendet zu haben, denn was der Lehrer nun erklärte, war Satoshi neu. Nicht, dass es deswegen schwer gewesen wäre, aber es erforderte zumindest Satoshis Aufmerksamkeit.

Nach einer Weile schweiften seine Augen trotzdem ab und er warf einen Blick neben sich. Mathe war das einzige Fach, in dem Daisuke nicht vor ihm, sondern direkt neben ihm saß. Als der Blauhaarige nun einen Blick auf Niwas Aufzeichnungen warf, musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Mathematik war wirklich nicht Daisukes Stärke, er hatte bis vor etwa zwei Minuten noch fleißig mitgeschrieben, dann aber hatte er die untere Hälfte des Blattes mit einem großen Fragezeichen verziert und den Stift hingeworfen. Gegenwärtig hatte er wieder den Bleistift in der Hand und schien einige Skizzen zu machen. 

Hiwatari sah kurz zu Daisukes Gesicht hoch. Dieser schien den Blick sofort zu spüren, denn er unterbrach seine Skizze und schrieb etwas darunter. Unendlich vorsichtig legte er den Zettel zu Satoshi hinüber, der diesen sofort unter seiner Bank in Sicherheit brachte. Dieser Lehrer gehörte zu den Schlimmsten, wenn es um unerlaubte Kommunikation im Unterricht ging. Statt des üblichen Rauswurfs aus dem Unterricht, war er dafür bekannt, das Nachsitzen zu den mildesten Strafen gehörte. 

Satoshi lehnte sich zurück, um den Zettel lesen zu können.  

_Sehen wir uns nachher auf dem Dach?_

Offensichtlich wollte Niwa mit ihm reden. Nun, Hiwatari würde in der Mittagspause wie immer auf dem Dach sein. 

Er sah wieder zu Daisuke hinüber und wartete, bis er dessen Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Dann nickte er ihm kaum merklich zu. 

Daisuke sah kurz um Lehrer und streckte, als dieser sich zu Tafel umdrehte, die Hand nach seinem Zettel aus. Aber Hiwatari runzelte nur scheinbar verständnislos die Stirn und steckte den Zettel zu seinen Notizen. Daisukes Blick zeigte deutlich seine Verwirrung. Er sah ungläubig zu seinem Banknachbar hinüber, zuckte aber dann, als dieser ihn ignorierte, die Schultern und sah auf die Uhr. Nur noch zehn Minuten. Einerseits war Daisuke froh, dass die Stunde fast vorüber war, aber andererseits hatte er auch ein wenig Angst vor seinem Zusammentreffen mit Hiwatari-kun. 

Er war ein wenig erstaunt gewesen, als Satoshi ihm so bereitwillig von seinem Traum erzählt hatte. Aber je mehr er gehört hatte, desto besser konnte er Hiwatari verstehen. Es schien dem Blauhaarigen nicht bewusst zu sein, dass diese Welt, von der er voller Angst erzählte, ein Teil seiner Seele war. Es war der Teil, der sich einsam und verlassen fühlte. Daisuke hatte schon immer ein sehr bildliches Gedächtnis gehabt und so schwirrte ihm der Kopf von Bildern dieser lebensfeindlichen Welt. Eines allerdings hatte sich besonders in seinem Kopf eingebrannt: Wie Satoshi einsam und verlassen am Meer stand und ohne Hoffnung auf das Meer hinausstarrte. Er wusste, dass er keine Ruhe haben würde, bis er es zeichnete. Gebannt lauschte er Hiwataris Worten. Als dieser geendet hatte, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es gab so viel, was er sagen wollte, aber ihm fielen die Worte einfach nicht ein. So sah er den Anderen nur schweigend an. Die Stille legte sich wie ein Tuch über die beiden und es war alles nur kein angenehmes Schweigen. 

Als seine Mutter nach einer Weile zu Abendessen gerufen hatte, war er fast erleichtert gewesen. Hiwatari war auf sein Bitten mit zum Essen gekommen und hatte einen für ihn erstaunlichen Appetit an den Tag gelegt. Danach hatte er gesagt, dass er gern heim gehen wolle. Seine Mutter schien damit mehr als nur einverstanden zu sein. Er hatte wirklich lange geredet, bis er Hiwatari überhaupt im Haus behalten durfte. Sein Vater hatte daran einen wesentlichen Anteil, auch wenn Daisuke immer noch nicht wusste, warum er das getan hatte. 

Seiner Mutter zum Trotz hatte er ihn überredet, noch eine Nacht zu bleiben. Satoshi war gerade erst erwacht und es erschien dem Rotschopf als viel zu riskant, ihn jetzt allein loszuschicken. 

Aber am nächsten Tag war Hiwatari schon vor dem Frühstück gegangen. Daisuke hatte ihn noch zum Frühstück überreden wollen, aber Hiwatari hatte nur gesagt, dass es so besser sei.

Danach hatte eine Woche lang Funkstille zwischen ihnen geherrscht. Daisuke war diese Stille unangenehm gewesen und er hatte überlegt, Hiwatari zu besuchen. Einmal hatte er sogar vor seiner Tür gestanden. Aber er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte und so war er wieder gegangen. 

Stattdessen hatte er das Bild gezeichnet. Obwohl er sich hauptsächlich mit dem Zeichnen im Manga-Stil beschäftigte, hatte er durchaus auch Talent für das Malen in Öl. Heute Morgen hatte er das Bild in einen Beutel gepackt und den festen Entschluss gefasst, es Hiwatari zu zeigen, wenn er da war. Sofort als Daisuke das Zimmer betrat, hatte er die schlanke Gestalt am Fenster gesehen. Er wollte ihn begrüßen, aber irgendetwas hielt ich  zurück. Schließlich hob Hiwatari den Blick und Daisuke bemerkte verlegen, dass er den Anderen angestarrt hatte. Er spürte, wie er aus einem unerklärlichen Grund rot wurde und sah hastig auf seine Tasche hinab. Hiwatari wandte sich ebenfalls wieder ab. 

Das plötzliche Klingeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen und ging aufs Dach hinauf. Hiwatari hatte es irgendwie geschafft, vor ihm da zu sein. Er stand am mannshohen Geländer und sah auf den Pausenhof hinab, der sich jetzt mit Schülern füllte. Daisuke trat, nun doch wieder unsicher geworden neben ihn. Unter dem Arm trug er jetzt wieder das Bild. 

Hiwatari warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, ehe er sich herumdrehte und auf das Treppenhaus zuging. Er setzte sich, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt hin. Daisuke beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Nachdem er Hiwatari wie immer etwas aus seinem Lunchpaket angeboten hatte, was der wie immer abgelehnt hatte, saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Alles schien wie früher zu sein. Dennoch bemerkte, dass sich an der Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen etwas geändert hatte. War sie freundschaftlicher geworden?

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?" 

Mehr eine Aufforderung denn eine Fragen von Seiten Satoshis erinnerte Daisuke an seinen Vorsatz. Er gab dem Anderen den Beutel mit dem Bild.

„Äh also, das hab ich gemalt und....  Sieh es dir bitte an..." Schon wieder konnte Daisuke spüren, wie er rot wurde. Er hatte doch gar keinen Grund dazu. 

Hiwatari nahm das Bild aus dem Beutel. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich mit einem Mal Erstaunen, Erkennen, Entsetzen und auch Angst wieder. Offensichtlich hatte er sich nicht nur auf dem Bild erkannt, sondern jetzt auch den Traum in seiner vollen Tragweite erfasst. Plötzlich schimmerte etwas in seinen Augen. Daisuke sah genauer hin und sah, dass der sonst so unnahbare Junge tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen hatte. Warum sollte er weinen? Daisuke hatte zwar damit gerechnet, das der Andere aufgewühlt sein würde, aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was sollte er nun tun? Daisuke kam sich mit einem Mal entsetzlich hilflos vor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, rollte eine Träne seine Wange hinunter. Warum wusste er jetzt weinen? Diese Schwäche hatte er sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr erlaubt. Und dann auch noch vor Daisuke. Im selben Moment, in dem er das dachte wurde ihm auch klar, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Daisuke würde ihn nicht auslachen oder missachten, wenn er weinte. Wieso er sich dessen so sicher war, wusste er nicht, aber diese Verlegenheit der letzten Woche war wieder diesem Vertrauen gewichen, dass er gespürt hatte, als er Daisuke den Traum erzählt hatte. 

Gleichzeitig erschreckte es ihn, wie sehr Daisuke ihn durchschaut hatte. Noch nie hatte jemand so tief in sein Inneres blicken können. Vielleicht war Daisuke auch nur der erste, der sich wirklich für ihn interessierte... Er begann den Gedanken zu mögen. Aber das war sicher nicht mehr als ein Wunschtraum. Sicher, Daisuke hatte ihm zugehört und er hatte das Bild für ihn gemalt, aber war das wirklich Sorge? Warum sollte er sich überhaupt für jemanden wie ihn interessieren? Daisuke hatte viele Freunde. Er war immer freundlich und alle mochten ihn. Warum sollte er sich also mit ihm, Satoshi, dem ewigen Einzelgänger abgeben? Die Tränen rannen weiter über seine Wangen. Selbst wenn Daisuke mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, war da ja immer noch Dark. Satoshi wusste, dass er seinem Familienerbe nachkommen und Dark fangen musste. Aber er konnte doch nicht zugleich seinen einzigen Freund einsperren, oder? Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er und Daisuke konnten nicht befreundet sein. Es war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich, so sehr sich Satoshi auch die Nähe des Anderen wünschen mochte.

Plötzlich spürte er die Wärme wieder an seiner Schulter. Es war die gleiche Wärme, die ihm auch in seinem Traum den Weg gewiesen hatte. Daisuke. Hiwatari hob den Blick und sah Daisuke durch den Schleier aus Tränen an. Im Gesicht des Anderen zeichnete sich Sorge und Schuld ab.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte es nie malen sollen. Und vor allem hätte ich es dir nicht zeigen sollen. Ich bin ein Ignorant! Ich hätte mir denken können, dass dich das Bild nur aufwühlt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Tollpatsch bin." 

Er hätte wohl noch eine Weile mit seinen Selbstanschuldigungen weiter gemacht, doch Satoshi schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

„Ist schon in Ordnung", flüsterte er so leise, dass Daisuke sich zu ihm beugen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. 

So nah. Daisuke erschrak ein wenig vor sich selber. Er hatte sich zu dem Anderen hinübergebeugt und als er jetzt den Kopf hob, um ihm in die Augen zusehen, trennten ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Er wollte sich sofort zurückziehen, doch Satoshi sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihn erstarren lies. Es war ein sanfter Blick hinter den Tränen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken hob er eine Hand und wischte die Tränen von Satoshis Wange. Diesen schien es nicht zu stören, er sah nur weiter tief in Daisukes Augen. 

Auch von der anderen Wange wurden die Tränen weggewischt. Daisukes eigene Wangen hatten mittlerweile einen leichten Rotton angenommen, der sich drastisch verstärkte, als Daisuke plötzlich bewusst wurde, was er da eigentlich tat. Er saß mit Satoshi, mit dem er befreundet sein wollte auf dem Dach der Schule. Jederzeit konnte jemand auf das Dach kommen. Was würde derjenige denken, wenn er zwei Jungs dasitzensaß, die Gesichter nur einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und der eine dem anderen über die Wange streichelte. Und noch schlimmer: Was würde Satoshi jetzt von ihm denken? 

Beinahe blitzartig entfernte er sich von ihm, murmelte mit hochrotem Kopf eine Entschuldigung und stand auf. Er war gerade im Begriff, die Tür zu öffnen, als er spürte, wie seine linke Hand gepackt wurde. Überrascht sah er nach hinten und sein Blick begegnete einem entschlossenen Blick Satoshis. Von dem schwachen Wesen, dass eben noch an der Mauer gelehnt hatte, war nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Dennoch wirkte der andere nervös. 

„Da-danke für das Bild", brachte Hiwatari schließlich hervor.

Dann trat er an Daisuke vorbei, öffnete die Tür und lies den jungen Niwa einfach stehen. Das Bild hatte er mit nach unten genommen.

Daisuke starrte noch eine Weile die Tür an, bevor das Klingeln ihn zwang, nach unten zu gehen.

So, das war das bisherlängst Chappy! *Stolz sei*

Es hat leider ne Ewigkeit gedauert, weil das 4. Chap so eine Story-Zuende-Stimmung aufgebaut hatte und ich nicht wusste, wo ich ansetzen sollte. Aber jetzt hab ich das Problemchen ja gelöst und ich hab Ferien, also wird ich mal sehen, dass es bald wieder was von mir gibt.

Schaut auch mal in meine Candidate for Goddess-Story rein. (CfG Ist schließlich auch von Sugisaki)

Bis denne und nicht vergessen: Reviwes!!!!


End file.
